There are various devices that have been developed to stabilize the foot and relieve stress on the foot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,586 describes an elastic, shaped foot support with a heel opening. The device described in '586 does not, however, provide any means for heel cushioning. Other existing elastic supports do not have heel openings but are designed as cushioned tubes which may be pulled over the foot and which extend from the plantar surface to the ankle when worn.
Various heel cushioning devices have also been manufactured and used. These are primarily designed to be placed inside a shoe of the wearer. While providing cushioning for the heel, these devices do not provide any ankle support. One such device is sold by Spenco Medical Corporation under the trademark POLYSORB and has a body defining a cup-like recess to receive the heel of the wearer's foot.
In order to obtain both ankle support and heel cushioning or support, various approaches have been tried. For example, some have attempted to use separate elastic supports for the foot simultaneously with a heel support. This has not provided a satisfactory result due to the bulk of this combination which makes it unsuitable for wearing a shoe or boot. However, since a heel cup has no means of attachment to the foot, it was necessary to use a shoe or boot if the heel cup was to be used. In other devices, the heel cup has been secured to an elastic device, but this has not solved the bulk problem.
More specifically, many athletes are in need of an ankle supporting and heel cushioning device which can be used with or without a shoe. For example, dancers put an enormous amount of stress on their ankles and heels. While rehearsing, they may need additional support while barefoot. During a performance, they would wear dance shoes. There is a need for a device which can accommodate both situations. Gymnasts practice and perform in bare feet, but are often in need of extra ankle support and heel cushioning due to the enormous stress and impact of vaults and dismounts. In addition, the device must allow enough of the bare foot to be exposed so that the gymnast can maintain contact with the floor so as not to slip. Skaters often practice their choreography on land before moving to the ice. They need a device which can be used while practicing jumps on the floor and then be utilized in a skate for movements on the ice.
While the aforementioned devices have been reported, there is still a need for a device which both supports the ankle and cushions the heel without presenting multiple layers to the foot and shoe, and which can be used both in a shoe and on a bare foot, and which allows for exposure of the ball of the foot for gripping of the floor in certain athletic activities.